


The Junior

by Elsie876



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: When Mr. Humphries gets jealous, things get interesting for both him and Mr. Lucas. Set after "Made to Measure".
Relationships: Wilberforce Claybourne Humphries/Dick Lucas
Kudos: 14





	The Junior

Mr. Lucas slammed a chair back into place. Captain Peacock had told him to put them away after the interview. It was technically a job for Maintenance, but since Mr. Harman was nowhere to be seen, the task had been foisted off on him. Typical for this to happen on the day his mother went to visit a friend up in Barnet. All the others had scarpered, eager to get home. Well, almost all of them. Mr. Humphries watched as he put away the chairs, not lifting a bloody finger to help. At last, he snapped.

“You could help.”

“Not my area,” replied Mr. Humphries in that infuriating manner. “Such work is not fit for a senior salesman.”

“Not fit for an assistant senior either.”

Mr. Humphries made no reply as he watched him put everything away. After he put away the last chair, Mr. Lucas decided to needle him back. “What was all that about with you and Mr. Beecham?”

Mr. Humphries sniffed. “He may be vulgar enough to pronounce ‘Beauchamp’ Beecham, but I’m not. He’s certainly not the sort we want here.”

Mr. Lucas tilted his head. “And what sort would that be?”

“The wrong sort,” replied Mr. Humphries coolly. “What else needs to be said? Didn’t you see the way he was looking at you?”

“Wasn’t paying much attention to be honest.”

“Small wonder you were a junior for so long,” retorted Mr. Humphries.

“Cor, you’re in a splendid mood,” replied Mr. Lucas. “He didn’t try anything with you before, did he?”

Mr. Humphries glared at him. “Never. I know his sort far too well. You, on the other hand…”

Now it was Mr. Lucas’s turn to stare at him.

“What about me?”

“He’d have his hand on your wrists and his lips on yours before you knew it.”

Mr. Lucas went livid. “I should bloody well think not!”

Mr. Humphries just sneered. “Oh, really? You've never fought when I've done it.”

Mr. Lucas was about to retort that he might if he did not shut his hole when he saw just how angry Mr. Humphries was and everything clicked.

“You’re not jealous of him, are you?”

“Of course not,” retorted Mr. Humphries, but his blush gave him away.

“You want to know the truth? I wasn’t looking at him because I was too busy looking at you.”

“Is that right?”

The blush left Mr. Humphries’s face and a small smile appeared.

“You were fit to be tied. Everyone could see it. You free tonight?"

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. It's my turn to prepare supper. Tomorrow, maybe?"

Slightly disappointing, but Mr. Lucas could still work with that. "All right. Your place or mine?”

Mr. Humphries raised a brow.

“Since when do you offer to let me come to your place?”

“Since my mother’s gone off to visit an old friend up in Barnet.”

Now Mr. Humphries looked interested.

“Oh? Where in Barnet?”

“East Barnet, I believe. “

“That’s almost in Hertfordshire!”

Mr. Lucas smiled. “Exactly. What, with all the transport strikes, the distance, and her condition and all, her friend’s offered to let her stop on for two whole nights.”

“Definitely yours then. I suspect Mother plans to invite the vicar over for tea again.”

“That’s settled, then.”

Tomorrow night promised to be a good one. 

***

Mr. Humphries looked down at Dick and admired his handiwork. Who would have ever imagined him being so amenable to a little bondage? The problem with most other men was that they wanted to be the ones doing the tying and Mr. Humphries had no interest in that. Luckily for him, Dick was the sort of man who needed to be “forced” to enjoy sex with another man. Thus, Mr. Humphries had tied his wrists to the bedposts as usual, but with two differences tonight: he was face down and divested of all clothes.

“What do you plan to do to me, Mr. Humphries?”

Mr. Humphries gave him a light slap on his arse.

“Patience. Good things come to those who wait.”

“I’ve been waiting long enough!”

Mr. Humphries smiled. Dick had given him the perfect opportunity to put the next part of his plan into action. He took the blindfold and tied it around his eyes.

“What’s all this for?”

“To heighten your other senses,” replied Mr. Humphries. “It should make you feel the pleasure all the more.”

“It had better work.”

Mr. Humphries pinched him this time.

“Anymore and I’ll have to punish you properly.”

“Why don’t you do that?”

Mr. Humphries said nothing. A retort such as that deserved a proper response. He just looked around Dick’s room for the right tool. He spotted a ruler on a tiny desk and picked it up to test its heft. It was light yet firm, which was exactly what he needed. He took the ruler and brought it down on his back. Dick bit back a scream.

“Careful now,” said Mr. Humphries. “Wouldn’t want the neighbours to hear you.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

Mr. Humphries brought the ruler down again, this time on his arse. Dick bit back another scream. 

“Is that enough for you? Or should I ease off for your sake?”

“You think I’m not man enough to take it?”

Mr. Humphries smiled again. “Very well.”

He continued to hit him all over his body below his neck (with the exception of the soles of his feet. He wasn’t that cruel, and they did have to work tomorrow). 

“Enjoyed that, didn’t you, Dick?”

Dick made no answer. He was already hard and panting. Now was the time. Mr. Humphries stepped back and prepared himself. He took off his trousers, socks and pants and prepared himself. A few pumps were all it took to get his own dick hard. He’d been so close already. Last thing was the condom. Mr. Humphries had found some earlier when he’d found the ruler. Trust Dick to have a few. Not strictly necessary in this case, but good for preventing a mess. Once that was on, he was ready. He climbed on the bed and grabbed Dick by the shoulders. 

“Legs apart. Prepare yourself.”

“Do your worst.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Mr. Humphries entered him with a quick thrust, drawing a gasp out of the younger man. He hesitated for just a moment. Had he gone too far?

“Harder!”

Mr. Humphries obliged and soon enough all rational thought was lost as he thrust into Dick with wild abandon, Dick swearing and biting back screams the whole time. Dick was the first to come, spurting all over his sheets. Mr. Humphries held on and finished off inside him, only withdrawing once he was satisfied. He disposed of the condom before reaching up to brush the sweat off the other man’s back.

“Quite the workout, isn’t it?”

“Please…”

There was no fight left in him. Mr. Humphries obliged by removing the blindfold and untying his wrists from the bedposts. Dick collapsed onto his side, rubbing his wrists. Mr. Humphries went to look and see if they had any pain relief cream here. Luckily, he found some in the medicine cabinet. Any smart salesman knew to have it for the days could be long. Not that they were run off their feet at Grace Brothers, but they still had to stand all day. 

Dick scowled at him when he brought the cream back to his bedroom.

“Don’t be silly,” said Mr. Humphries. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Mr. Humphries rubbed some on his wrists, back and lower legs, careful not to waste it. Once he was done, he turned away to put the cream back. It was then that Dick spoke.

“You can use my mother’s room if you want to stay.”

Mr. Humphries hesitated. His preference in these matters was not to stay to avoid giving the other man notions. However, it was not as if he was a complete stranger and it was getting rather late. He decided to accept.

“Thank you. I’m much obliged. Do you have a telephone by any chance? I need to phone Mother”

The Lucases did not so Mr. Humphries went to the callbox out in the street. As he expected, his mother was half-hysterical. No matter how often he stayed out, she was convinced they’d be fishing him out of the Thames.

“I’m perfectly fine, Mother. I’ve just had dinner with a friend from work. He’s offered to let me stop on for the night.”

Silence. “Oh dear. He isn’t one of _those_ men, is he?”

“No, Mother. He’s a proper young man. You should see the way he has with women.”

“Oh, good. Maybe you’ll learn something, then. Enjoy your evening.”

Mr. Humphries struggled to keep a straight face as he hung up the phone. 

_The Next Morning_

“What excuse do you have today, Mr. Lucas?”

Mr. Humphries watched as Mr. Lucas spun an absurd story to Captain Peacock about how he had had to help a woman down the escalators to the Tube and had slipped and fallen, which explained the limp. Captain Peacock sighed.

“Carry on, Mr. Lucas.”

Mr. Humphries smiled at him as he approached the counter.

“Good day, Mr. Lucas. Sounds like quite the girl.”

Mr. Humphries only bothered to half-listen as Mr. Lucas spun a tale about a blonde bird with a short skirt, platform shoes and sexy legs. All salesmen learned how to pick out the pertinent information. 

“Those must have been quite the shoes.”

“Well, she looked a real treat in them.”

Mr. Goldberg joined them.

“Sounds like quite the evening.”

Mr. Lucas gave him a look. “How did you know?”

Mr. Goldberg's smile gave nothing away. “I can guess.”

Mr. Humphries carefully avoided looking at either one of them. “You can indeed.” 


End file.
